Episode 5038 (24 March 2015)
Synopsis Cindy’s up early to see to a crying Beth but Jane gets there before her. Post arrives for Peter and Jane suggests finding someone to take over the fruit and veg stall. Ian protests it should stay in the family. Ian gets a letter about taking Bobby out of school. Cindy’s frustrated to find Jane already feeding Beth; she wants to spend the day with her but Ian orders her to school. Cindy moans to Liam, who convinces her to skive off and take Beth out of nursery. Martin spots them but agrees to keep schtum. At the Butchers’, Cindy’s frustrated when Beth throws up on her. Liam comforts Cindy and can’t help pointing out TJ doesn’t show any interest - a baby deserves a proper parent. Cindy assumes he’s insulting her. Liam offers to drop out of school to help Cindy and wants to be Beth’s dad. Having been tipped off by Martin, Ian barges in and drags Cindy out, berating her for lying. Cindy snaps that she doesn’t want her baby. Outraged, Ian forces Cindy to look at Beth, insisting she needs her; Cindy wails that she’s a useless mum and thinks Beth’s forgotten her. Jane and Ian insist Cindy can’t give up on her. Jane suggests Cindy take Beth for a walk and stops Ian from going too. Ian’s pleased that Peter’s sent a text from New Zealand - he and Lauren have found a flat. He’s later stunned to learn from Alfie Dot’s still in prison. As Cindy wheels Beth through the park, Beth continues to wail. Cindy desperately pleads with her to stop, then applies the pram brake and walks away. Dennis sulks when Sharon won’t buy him a new games console. Linda’s returned from Dublin. Sharon fills her in on the search for her birth father and shows Linda her birth certificate, revealing she has an appointment with Den’s old solicitor. Margaret Midhurst remembers Den fighting in court to adopt Sharon but regrets his files were destroyed. Sharon’s disappointed. Margaret recalls Sharon was the one thing Den was proud of – isn’t she searching for something she’s always had? Back home, Linda makes Sharon consider why Den fought so hard to adopt her - could he be her biological father? Sharon shows Linda the letters from her birth father, Gavin, but Linda suggests Den used a fake name. Sharon’s sickened and remembers Den tried to split her and Dennis up - if Dennis was her brother, what does that make their son? Linda insists they consult Den’s solicitor again. Margaret assures a frantic Sharon Den wasn’t her biological father but recalls the adoption was a secret he refused to discuss at the Vic. Sharon deduces her birth father was one of Den’s friends. Alfie badgers Tamwar for a job on the market but there’s only a vacancy for a road sweeper. Kat’s grateful when Alfie hands over his wages from his final bar shift. Mo hassles him for a new buggy for the twins. After no luck at the Minute Mart and numerous rejections from newspaper job listings, Alfie accepts the road sweeper job. Kat feels bad for him. Alfie insists he hated the bar job and not being able to see his kids, vowing he’ll do whatever it takes for them. Mo relents and pitches in to help Alfie clean. Later, she turns up with a new expensive-looking buggy; she claims she got a deal from Fat Elvis and gives Alfie change from cash stuffed inside her mattress. Alfie’s delighted when Ian offers him a job on the fruit and veg stall. Fatboy and Tamwar think Martin looks rough. Martin claims he’s busy when Kush offers to come round later and assures Sonia he’s fine about her reconciliation with Tina; he smiles weakly when Sonia promises Rebecca will visit him at home. Ian spots Alfie sweeping the street and muses how lucky he and Martin are to have successful businesses. Masood’s unimpressed to spot Kush and Shabnam kissing on Bridge Street. Later, Masood chastises Kush, insisting the Muslim community will judge Shabnam for their relationship and isn’t convinced when Kush swears all that matters is they love each other. When Ineta picks on Amy and claims she’s too ill for school, Aleks insists she stay home but Roxy knows she’s lying. Later, Roxy finds Ineta crying; she flinches when Roxy touches her arm but eventually reveals a large bruise. Credits Category:Episode Category:2015 Episodes